The 8th Quarter Quell: Without a Choice
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: "On the anniversary of the 200th Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol controls everything, your allies will be assigned after the reapings. You must stay with those allies until you're the last ones left, and you cannot change allies." There won't be any Careers this year...
1. District 12 Reapings

**Okay, so DaughterofApollo7 said I should do the reapings in order which the districts are filled. Surprisingly enough, District 12 was done first. I thought that was weird. I thought for sure it would be a Career district. But only two people submitted a Career so far.**

**So here is the District 12 reapings.**

* * *

**District 12**

**Amber Smith**

My friend Avery and I giggle as we duck behind a building and into an alleyway as a pair of peacekeepers jog past, looking around wildly. We had just snagged a hunk of meat from the market, and two peacekeepers had managed to see us.

The two of us vault over the fence, and into my backyard. My parents are probably inside. We've never been particularly close, and then... I don't like to talk about it.

Avery and I dash inside, and run into my room. Our bare feet pound on the uneven wooden floor- the disadvantages of being part of the poor crowd. The door clicks shut behind us, and we flop on my bed. Well, it's really just a mattress, a pillow, and a ratty old blanket.

I take the small chicken out of the pocket of my jacket, and my stomach growls.

"Hungry?" Avery teases, flipping a piece of black hair over her shoulder.

"Hell yeah. I'm _so _glad this thing was already cooked. Because the reapings are today, I do _not _need food poisoning, just in case I'm reaped." I take out a small knife wrapped in cloth, and begin to saw the meal hunk of meat in half.

My stomach growls as soon as I'm done, and I toss half of the chicken to Avery. She's one of my only friends, so we're very close.

I look at my disgusting, dirt covered hands and cringe. If only my family and I were richer... But alas, no. We're lucky to find running water to bathe in, but that comes after breakfast.

I begin eating the small chicken, and look over to see Avery stuffing the last of it in her mouth. She slumps on the floor, rubbing her stomach. "Uhhhhh..." She moans.

"Hungry?" I ask teasingly as she slumps lower on the floor.

"More than a little. You know I love food."

"What? Whatever would give me that impression?" I finish the chicken off, grateful that there were no bones. It took so much work to maneuver around them, and you lost a lot of meat to it, which didn't help my hunger.

On the bright side, if I was ever reaped, the hunger part of the Hunger Games wouldn't really affect me.

A bell began to toll, and Avery and I jumped up, our eyes widening. "The reapings!" We yelled, and I began to change into something more presentable. Avery jumped out the window.

"See you there!" She screamed back at me, and I threw on a peasant blouse, a pair of ratty jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

I jog to the reapings, we only live ten minutes away, and that was the 15 minute warning bell. My mind panics, I have so many submissions because of tesserae. Even though I'm only 13. I begin to run faster as I catch a glimpse of the town square. I pass a peacekeeper, slyly taking a coin out of his pocket. If I make it past the reapings, of course.

Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if I was chosen. My parents wouldn't care, anyway. When I'm gone, they'll probably just go off and party or get drunk or something...

I get checked in, only wincing at the pain. I've felt worse. I slip into to back of the 13 year old section, right beside Avery, and the escort skips onstage.

"Hello, District 12!" He cheers, and silence is his only answer. "I really need to be promoted... But everyone enjoy this video!"

After the rebellion after the 75th Hunger Games failed, they added some things to the video. Katniss, the Girl On Fire, dead. But only after they killed everyone she loved. Except the brainwashed Peeta. In fact, he delivered the final blow. After that, he was shipped back to District 12 to live out his days. He became cruel and uncaring, the opposite of who he once was.

Because he was the only mentor, they let one female win during his reign if terror, and she was eighteen then, winning the 92nd Hunger Games. Everyone began to loathe Peeta. If Katniss had just killed him, they say, then we would be more free than we are now. Some of our beloved victors, like Johanna Mason, and Finnick Odair wouldve lived, and brought glory to their District. Some say District 7 was on the verge of becoming a Career District before then, but after that, their chances died along with Johanna.

The video stops, and our escort, apparently his name is Fiyero, gets up to address us. "Now, wasn't that just a _wonderful _video?" He gives us a look that says he will kill us all if we don't clap, so we all slowly do so. He steps up to a ball filled with names.

"Ladies first!" He cheers, and reaches a pale hand into the ball, his bright green hair the only happy looking thing in the District. Fiyero unfolds the paper, the new tribute's unlucky name ringing through the crowd.

"Amber Smith!"

Me. Oh shit. Right on cue, it begins to lightly drizzle. A single tear slips out, but I'm not too terribly surprised. I can do this. The drizzly rain covers my tears, and I feel like crying. I've been reaped. But I'll be leaving the person I'm closest to. My only friend. Avery.

My feet begin to work again, and I walk up to the stage slowly. The drizzling rain coats my body, making me feel cool and refreshed, but also nervous and hopeless. No one will volunteer for me.

"Any volunteers?" Fiyero asks, and is met with silence. Of course. I roll my eyes. In the lower districts, it's not worth asking that question. If anyone ever said yes, they believed they had a chance to win, needed money, wanted to die, or wanted to save a friend or sibling.

Some people are so stupid.

* * *

**District 12**

**James Pyro**

I stand in the 16-year-old section, with my only friend, Max Weaver, by my side. We were both bullied at school, and it got better when we met and became best friends.

You see, Max isn't exactly the smartest guy ever. He spaces out a lot, and fails a lot of tests. As for me, I just look scary. With my white hair and blood red eyes, I generally scare off people.

But I want people to like me. I smile a lot, and try to make new friends.

"James!" I hear my sister yell my name, and turn to see Lily sobbing and running towards me, only to be held back by a pair of peacekeepers. Two more peacekeepers came up beside me, escorting me to the stage.

The smile fell off my face. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I felt myself go limp. The peacekeepers grumble, and I feel the steady drizzle turn into a pouring rain, soaking me in seconds.

Eventually, my eyes roll up into the back of my head and the darkness invades.

* * *

When I come to, a peacekeeper immediately leaves the room, and I'm practically attacked by my little sister, Lily. She begins to sob, and I pat her back soothingly.

"Shh... I'll be fine, Lily. Don't worry about me." My stomach wraps itself in knots, making me feel sick. I was reaped for the Hunger Games.

I'm never coming back.

My mom is suddenly in the room as well, crying and hugging herself. She takes something out of her pocket, clutching it close to her heart before holding it out to me.

"Take it. It was your father's." She whispers, and I gently take it from her. It appears to be a necklace with a dragon design on it.

"Thank you..." I look up at her, my mother, and she kneels down.

"I love you, James. You will come back to us." She hugs me, and the three of us cry and hug together.

Four peacekeepers march in, ripping my family from me. "NO! JAMES!" Lily sobs, screaming and kicking to get back to me.

They slam the door, leaving me alone. But not for long. Max comes in, his eyes bloodshot. He must've been crying all this time.

"You passed out, so I don't have long. You can win this. You're smart- smarter than me- and you know things about traps. I believe you can come back to me."

A few more tears work there way out, and the peacekeepers march back in, grabbing Max and pulling him away from me. He gives me a long look filled with meaning.

I can win this.

I _will _win this.

And no matter what, I _am _don't back. But more likely than not, it'll be in a box, like twenty-two other tributes. Leaving one sole Victor...

* * *

**Okay, so I'll just cut to the chase. Thank you for these wonderful tributes guys! And speaking of guys, we need male characters. I think from One and Two, maybe Four, and then a few in the lower districts.**

**There WILL BE A SPONSOR SYSTEM! But I WILL NOT keel track of it for you. So the math yourself, I'll double check it. **

**Tributes: 20 points each. Two maximum.**

**Reviews: Ten points each. One per chapter. **

**End of chapter question: Five each.**

**Follow me or the story: Ten points.**

**Favorite me or the story: Fifteen points.**

**I will post anything else on my profile. And here's the chapter question:**

***drumroll* This only counts as five points because I think I've only told one or two people, BUT! What is my favorite. District.**

**Thank you for reading, and remember to review! Please, submit up to two characters!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hey, welcome back! I hope you liked the District 12 reapings, here's the District 1 reapings. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**District 1**

**Carmen Alvarez**

I bat my smoky gray eyes at the innkeeper, giving him a charming smile as I twirl a strand of black hair around my finger. "I was wondering... Since I'm Volunteering today, could I keep my stuff here? I have no place of my own..." I whisper almost seductively, keeping the smile on my face.

The man, in his thirties or forties, has a dopey smile on his face. He obviously liked what I was doing, and nodded. "O-of course!" He fumbled for a keyring, going to unlock what was obviously a storage room. "Here ya go, Ma'am!"

I peeked inside, and began to unload what I had left into the one small room. Two whole suitcases. That's all I could find to put my minimal belongings in. But oh well, I sighed, and put them in the room. At least I have a few belongings left.

The charming smile reappears on my face as I flounce towards the innkeeper once more. "Oh, and one more thing... if you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh, of course! Anything!"

"I need to freshen up before I volunteer. Could you unlock a room for me?"

"Yes!" He scurried off, and I quickly scooted over to raid the cash register, a scowl on my face. Only a few dollars...

I heard footsteps working their way back down the hall, and my eyes widened. The innkeeper was coming back! I quickly shut the register and jumped back over the desk, my heart pounding slightly. I resumed my position, bent over the desk with a ditzy smile on my face.

The innkeeper came back into the lobby. "I finally found one. Third one on the left. Door's wide open."

"Thank you!" I cheer, skipping down the hall. As soon as the bathroom door was shut behind me, the smile faded from my face as I quickly stripped. I sat on the side of the tub to turn on the warm water, gently taking my hair down from my ponytail.

My slender fingers gingerly work their way through my hair, taking out any tangles that interfered. I quickly tested the water before stepping in. "Ahhh..." I sighed. Perfect.

Twenty minutes later, I was drying my hair, a towel wrapped around my chest. I worked a brush through my hair, trying to make my hair look presentable for the reapings. And for when I meet Amélie later.

My face softened as I thought of my girlfriend. Amélie didn't know that I was planning on volunteering. But I was confident in my abilities.

I finally gave up and put my hair back into its ponytail. My nimble fingers quickly tied a knot in the blue hair ribbon, and grabbed a yellow scarf, tying that under my ponytail.

Then I went into the bedroom, grabbing clean undergarments and pulling them on quickly. After that I pulled on a white peasant style blouse, and a yellow medieval style skirt. This is what I _always _wear, no matter what. But with my volunteering for the Hunger Games, I'll probably be forced into some horribly frumpy dress.

I'm good at manipulating people. That's going to be one of my big strategies. Manipulate my allies into loving me and trusting me so much... They'll do anything to protect me.

I begin applying a bit of mascara, and notice my hands as I lift them towards my face. They're horribly scarred, as always, from all the fights I've been in.

Sometimes, people pay me to find people. So I often come back from those jobs with a lot of money, and a lot more scars. But I make it expensive to hire me. It ends up being very rare that I'm called on.

I sighed, looking back over myself in the mirror with a scrutinizing eye. Darker skin, gray eyes highlighted by mascara, a bit of bronzer... I'm a knockout.

I grab my dagger and tuck it into the strap on my right hip, because I'm left handed. Then I grab a white scarf and tie that around my waist. I can't let anyone know I have a weapon. It's going to be my token- Oh no.

My face pales considerably, and I get my dagger back out. They won't even _consider _letting me take it if it's this sharp.

I choke back tears as I begin the process of quietly filling the knife. It can't be sharp. At all. That way I can take with me my most prized possession.

A single tear runs down my cheek as I finish the job. There. All done, completely harmless. I clean myself back up, and put everything back the way I found it. After snagging some shampoo and conditioner for if I come back.

I leave a message for the innkeeper on the table, instructing him to give my stuff to Amélie if I die.

Is this really the right choice? Should I really throw my life away like this?

But I can still come back. I still have a chance.

I have to. For Amélie.

* * *

I knock on the door of the mayor's house. Amélie answers the door and runs into my arms. "Oh, thank goodness!" She whispered, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I was getting so worried!"

"Sorry, I was busy charming my way into getting a place for the night." There. That's only a half lie... Not that bad... Right?

"Oh, Carmen!" She scolded. "You know I would gladly let you hide out in my house! There are still some places that only see my mom's criticizing eye every ten years!" She brushes her waist length red hair out of her gray eyes with a porcelain hand.

Amélie began to drag me to the town square for the reapings. "Now come on! We could've been late!" I kissed her quickly, knowing it was one of my last chances for a long, long time.

* * *

**District 1 **

**Rolando Convery**

As I walked confidently into the town square, I saw a few girls swoon at the sight of me. Not that I can blame them, I mean. With my dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular body, I would totally date myself. If I was a girl.

As I got signed in, I swaggered towards the 17-year-old section. But to my surprise, a ginger girl and her Mexican friend ran in front of me. They looked about sixteen, and were both pretty cute. The ginger that had waist length hair... Was that the mayor's daughter? What's her name... Amelia? Amélie? Oh, I don't care.

I wink at a few girls as I duck under the tape sectioning off the 17-year-old males area, and stand beside a couple buddies from school. "You gonna volunteer, Rolando?" One calls, and I laugh.

"You bet I am! And I will win!" There goes my over confidence again... But it's not _always _bad... Some girls really go for that.

I breathe out slowly, trying to calm myself before my big moment. I can't let myself be this over confident. That will kill me in the arena.

On the stage, the mayor is making some speech, and starts the video about the rebellion. I honestly don't care about that stuff. I might be a rebel... But not in the Hunger Games. That means almost certain death.

My focus drifts over to the mentors. The most recent is the male, Apollo. He almost got killed quite a few times, though. A girl had seduced him, and then turned on him. She wounded one of his friends, and he risked his life for her multiple times before she died in the final four. Then he took down the other remaining Career, leaving him and the girl from District 10. She almost strangled him, but he got his hands on a knife and cut the rope she was strangling him with. He quickly grabbed his sword and killed her, leaving him the Victor.

We actually look very similar, but his hair is lighter and he's not quite as tan. He's a real gentleman, all the ladies want him. He's still looking for someone, though.

And then there's the girl, Zink. She won a bit before Apollo. She was in an underground arena, with a District partner that was a complete asshole. He practically abused the girl! She killed him about halfway through, with the help of the District 2 girl. She had really long hair, but had to cut it to save her allies, that died a few days later. So she and the District 2 girl fought their way into the final 9, when there were four duels. Her ally got killed, leaving her, the District 4 male, the District 2 male, and the District 12 girl. The District 4 male killed the District 2 male in a blind rage, before getting killed by Zink. She then took down the District 12 girl, and became Victor.

She's been growing out her blonde hair again, and it's been getting pretty long. She's about 4'9", still as tiny as she was. Her emerald eyes are amazing, and she's got slightly large ears. If she were my age, I would totally date her. Then again, I would date a lot of girls. I just haven't yet. I admire them from afar. Much more enjoyable.

The video comes to an end, and the escort, Cosette, runs onstage. "Who's ready for the reapings?!" She cheers, bringing the rest of us in with her happiness. A bright smile decorates her face, and her blonde hair bounces slightly in its bun. After Zink won, she dyed her hair and has been growing it out.

"Alright, wasn't that a lovely video? I absolutely _adore _it! Oh, I'll stop my rambling. Let's get on with the show!" Cosette practically skipped over the the glass ball filled with the girls names. Which was pointless, someone would volunteer. I just wonder who my district partner would be...

"Amél-" She began, but immediately, a volunteer began to make her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" She yelled, and a shriek was heard.

"_CARMEN!_" A girl yelled, trying to get to her friend. "CARMEN!" A pair of peacekeeper made their way to the girl. I couldn't see who it was. She was obviously distressed, though.

My attention turned to the stage, where the Mexican girl from earlier was mounting the steps. She has gray eyes I can see from where I'm standing, and long black hair in a messy ponytail, obviously clean. It's still slightly wet.

"And what's your name, dear?" Cosette smiles at the girl.

"I'm Carmen Alvarez." Everyone claps politely, but not many people know who the girl is.

Cosette skips over to the male names, and I stand up straighter. I have to be fast...

"Mas-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, making my way to the stage. A number of girls swoon at the sight of me, swaggering up to the stage. I step over to the microphone set up. "My name is Rolando Convery, and I'm going to win the Hunger Games!"

Confidence. The Capitol loves a good Career. So I'm gonna give them what they want. The girl and I shake hands, and I wink at her. She is pretty...

She blinks, a bit surprised, but rolls her eyes. We're both lead into separate rooms, and I sit down in a comfy chair.

My brother, Purple, bursts in the room. He has a large purple birthmark on his face. I hug him when he reaches me, and he sits in a chair beside me.

"No dad?" I ask quietly, though I already know the answer.

"You know he's not coming. After mom died, he's hardly left the house." Purple gives me a look. He sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Good luck. You'll come back to me. I know you will."

**And there you have it! This chapter is DONE! Only ten reapings left, and I have half of one done already! Sorry it took me so long to get this one done, I've actually had the first half done a couple days ago, and did the second half yesterday, and then wrote this stuff today.**

**But anyway, thanks for all ten of those reviews! I'll probably take down the other story, and put the reading of the card on this one as the prologue.**

**xRuex got the chapter question right, my favorite District is District 4! And nice try HGSurvivorBB, but 4 is my favorite! Anyways, you guys seemed to prefer Amber to James, but I like them both fairly well! I can't really decide who I like better! Though you all seemed to like both of them, I did see a couple people that preceded James.**

**So what do you think of these characters? Carmen and her girlfriend? Rolando and his over confidence?**

**Now for the chapter question: During the Victory tour, Katniss considers telling three people about President Snow threatening her. Who are those three people, and who does she end up telling? **

**That one is worth ten points, and is only for the first person to guess RIGHT. So anyway, next time should be either the District 3 reapings or the District 7 reapings. May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	3. District 7 Reapings

**Hey guys, this is the District 7 reapings! You guys (for the most part) liked Rolando and Carmen, but I know someone despised Rolando and can't wait for him to die... **

**And I did have to change the age of Joseph Parace. Since he has a girlfriend, I decided that him being twelve and them making out was unrealistic. So now he's fourteen. Sorry if that's inconvenient. **

**But guys, if some things are just unrealistic like that, I'll make minor changes to simply make them MORE realistic. Like if there are seventeen blonde haired blue eyed tributes, some will end up with green eyes, others will end up with darker hair. Small things like that. Now, I don't think I have a problem like that, but I'm just putting that out there. But anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**District 7**

**Joseph Parace**

I finish brushing out my brown hair as I gaze into the mirror. My hazel eyes stare back at me, and a smile graces my face. I look great. Zöe is going to love the way I look! Of course, I look great every day!

She's amazing, and really lucky to have me for a boyfriend. Now, I may only be 14, but if I'm going to find the lucky girl that gets to be my soul mate, I need to start now!

I walk confidently down the stairs, bumping into my twin, Angelina. She rolls her eyes at me, and shoved past me to go finish preparing for the reapings. Well, she won't have to deal with me hogging the bathroom much longer. I'm going to volunteer today!

That's right. At fourteen, I am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. You see, I love the Hunger Games, and have isolated ever since I saw a recap of Johanna Mason's games. She's my idol, and that's saying a lot. I consider myself everyone else's idol.

My mother sets a a plate in front of me as I sit down, and I scarf it down, hoping to meet up with Zöe before the reapings start.

"Goodbye, darling!" Mother calls as I rush out the door to go find Zöe.

"Bye, Mother!" I call. I can't just be heartless and ignore her. I may be better than everyone else, but I'm still going to be nice to them! Showing that you have a heart somehow happens to be important to most girls I've met.

Which is a lot. Considering I rule the school. Me and me alone. Very few people hate me. That I know of, anyway... But come on. Who could hate me?

I hear a shriek, and find myself tackled by someone with gorgeous blonde hair. I hug her, picking her up. "Hey, babe." I murmur, kissing her passionately. When you rule the school, having a loving girlfriend is a must- and fairly easy.

"Hi, Joseph. But I need to talk-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand. Not this again...

"Yes, I do have to volunteer. I can win. I'm better than all of them. You have to trust me, Zöe." I kiss her again, but now it's just a quick peck. Not the long, lingering one I gave earlier.

She begins to tear up, and I carry her over to a bench, gently setting her down and sitting beside her. The gorgeous blonde sobs into my shoulder, and my hand instinctively moves to go around her shoulders.

A pair of big teal blue orbs look up at me. My heart pounds as I see the tears welled up in her eyes. No, Joseph. Remind her where you stand, that there's no choice.

"Babe," I murmur in her ear. My other hand caresses her hair, feeling how soft it is. "I have to do this. You don't understand right now, but you will when I get back. Alive. You'll see."

She sniffles, picking her head up. My jacket that I thankfully decided to wear now had a large tear stain on it. I took it off, wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Joseph, I just don't know what to do. I love you, but... I don't want to see you leave me like this. I'd miss you too much." She whispers, and I stand up.

"I know you don't want me to go. But I am, and you can't stop me." My voice comes out harsher than I intended as I pull her up. I gently wipe the wetness from her face, her soft skin under my fingers.

She nods, and we begin to make our way to the town square. "Well, I guess there is a bright side to this." Zöe looks up at me.

I ponder for a moment. With what she's said, how can she be seeing a bright side? "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Zöe focuses her beautiful teal eyes on my hazel ones, and my stomach flutters. "You'll be saving a life. In exchange for you leaving, you will save a life, bring a family closer together. And I can't thank you more." She kisses me passionately, and I kiss back.

Yeah, I think. That is a bright side. They'll love me for that when I get back.

* * *

**District 7**

**Elena Adams**

I shuffle into the 14 year old section, shyly rubbing my sore wrist. I hurt my right wrist while I was chopping down some trees a few years ago. I was distracted thinking about-

No, Elana, I chide. You can't think about her now. It's time to stay in the present.

But my mind still flashed back to that tragic day.

_Mara pulls herself up onto a smaller branch, wobbling slightly. _

_"Come down, Mara!" A younger Elena yells up to her best friend. She can't stand seeing her friend in so much danger. Normally Mara doesn't climb up so high. _

_Mara laughs as she begins to saw off a branch. "Just one more, then I'll be done! I promise."_

_'I promise.' Little did Mara know, those would be the last words she uttered. Elena could do nothing but watch as her best friend fell out of the tree down to the cold, hard ground._

_Elena shrieked as she rushed over to her friend. "MARA! MARA, NO!" _

I rub my slightly damp eyes, and shyly brush a strand of my wavy brown hair behind my ear. I'm not in the mood for this...

Of course, no one is, I ponder as I squeeze into the 14 year old section, standing by a couple classmates. One of them, Rebecca, shot me a friendly smile. But she turned away again before she could see my return it weakly. My hand fiddles with a tiny wooden bracelet around my wrist. I whittled it myself.

Normally I craft instruments. Down in the woods, with my sister, Eva. She hates the Capitol with a passion, her least favorite part of the Games are the pregames. She hates watching the Capitol show off how rich they are, while we're stuck in poverty. Then again, we're one of the better districts.

I think that, before the second rebellion, District 7 would be become a Career district. But when Johanna turned out as a rebel, that pretty much killed our chances. They died along with her.

But since then, we've been building our reputation back up. Hopefully some idiot won't mess it up... With luck, we might have a Victor good enough to make us Careers!

Our escort, Trinity, practically skips up on the stage. Which is fairly surprising, considering she's wearing stilettos, making her short 5'1" frame appear about 5'6". That's so freakish!

But there's more. Her skin is a sickly lime green, and her hair... ugh, it's bright pink, curly, and short! It looks around her head, and she looks terrible.

Rebecca turns around to whisper something to me. "Ugh, she's even uglier than normal."

I can't help myself, it's just not me. I'm not 'nice', I tell people what I think. If I know them well enough.

"Yeah, it looks like something guy threw up on her!" I say, and the group of girls around me giggle.

"Got that right." A blonde murmurs.

"Remember last year?" A brunette snickers.

We all giggle again, and I feel a lot more included today than I have in a while. It's nice, and a couple of them introduce themselves to me. Ginger and Lilly...

Maybe we could end up being great friends. Maybe I'll have real friends again, not just ones that slip away. Maybe-

"TIME FOR THE BOYS!" Trinity cheers, strutting over to the bowl. Her green hand ruffles through the papers until she reaches one she likes, and she plucks it out with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Ugh, why focus on the nails? It's the rest of her that needs work." Ginger mutters. The rest of us snicker loudly, causing Trinity to glare at us.

"AHEM! Now, the lucky, lucky male tribute is-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A gasp ripples through the crowd, and I can't help but let one escape from my mouth. What on earth?!

A _volunteer _isn't hard to come by. But one coming from the _13 year old section? _That almost unheard of! Anywhere!

Not even _Careers _are that stupid!

The boy is obviously confident, as he swaggers onstage. He steps up to the microphone immediately, and this is the first time I feel a bit of hatred towards the boy.

"I am Joseph Parace, and I'm going to win, not any of _you._" He sneers into the microphone, and I growl instinctively. What a little prick!

Trinity cheers, despite the fact that he's stupid and won't win. "Oh, how positively _wonderful!_ A volunteer!"

Her heels click their way over to the girl's ball. Oh, please not me.

Her perfect nails hunt in the glass sphere, searching for the right paper.

Not me or my friends.

She snatches one up triumphantly, holding it like a trophy. Her stilettos click their way back to the microphone.

Oh, if there's a God out there, save me, my sister, my friends.

Her hands unfold the paper, and she clears her throat.

"This year's female tribute is," No, not- "Elena Adams!"

It's me. I don't have two many entries, only a couple more than I should. Only about five. I'm only fourteen, I can't believe this is happening to me! (AN: Sorry, inside joke with my entire social studies class. I just had to include it! Whoops, continue!)

My breaths come in short pants now, and I can feel the cameras train their mechanical eyes on me. My friends turn back to me, their looks of pity all I need to know.

I'm really going in.

My feet move on their own, and I try to moisten my dry mouth. I close my eyes for a few seconds, my eyelashes fluttering. Calm, Elena. You're on TV. Be a star.

My eyes flash open as I mount the stage, a confident smile on my face. I give a big wave to everyone that can see me as I take my place next to... Ugh, Joseph.

"All right!" Trinity yells. "Joseph and Elena, shake hands!"

His hazel eyes harden as I hold my hand out to shake his. He gives me a look one would give to a despicable creature before they crush it with the sole of their shoe. But he composes himself, reaching his hand out to take mine. A slow smile spreads across his face.

"Are you ready to play the game of your life, Elena?" He whispers as we begin to walk into the justice building.

I fix him with a cold, hard stare. "Bring it."

And, I think to myself, if I die, Mara will be there with me.

**Heh heh... Yeah, I am soooo sorry for the late update! I hope these tributes are okay, and I SWEAR if I hadn't been grounded, I would've updated on the eighth. Which is my Fanfiction birthday, and we'll also call it my birthday because I don't want to give the real one away.**

**Tell me how you likes it! Congrats to DaughterofApollo7 for getting the trivia right, it was Peeta, Haymitch, and Cinna, and she told Haymitch.**

**For the next one: What is the name of Peeta's stylist? And what did you think of these tributes? They're both for ten. Not ten each, ten together. Because I don't want reviews that consist of: Peeta's stylist was _.**

**Sorry, this doesn't work that way. And please vote in the poll on my profile! It's very important! **

**OOH, and one last question: When this is done, should I advance a few years instead of doing the 201st games and make district 7 a Career district?**


	4. Reapings 2-4

**Sorry it took me so long. I'm in two 24/24 things, and therefore have _n_****_o _****time for much else. So the reapings are significantly shorter.**

**I'll be combining the remaining reapings and making them shorter. I'm definitely not playing favorites here, it's just the way it worked out. I'll also be skipping the interview prep day that happens later on. I find no reason to write it.**

**Hollow60, OhParadise, isobeljones2000, Ashbreeze365, and DaughterofApollo7 got the question last chapter. You get the points! Congrats! And thanks to the rest of my reviewers! Some of you need to step it up, though... **

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I need (and want) all the help I can get. And if you haven't yet, vote on the poll. Here's a hint: It's the bloodbath number. Higher than I expected it to be so far, but okay. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**District 2**

**Flora Genase, 17**

I let myself finish brushing out my blonde hair. My hands are shaking slightly, but I don't know why. I don't understand. I've been waiting for this day, this is when I'll show everyone that girls can do anything boys can do - and that means winning the Hunger Games.

Of course other girls have won, but... I'm ready for anything. I love competing with guys, just to show that they can't just one-up me because I'm a girl.

I slowly breathe out and put the brush back on my dresser, and move on to mascara. I take the cap off, and hold it in my hands. As I gently apply the makeup to my eyelashes, a take care, as not to disturb the rest of my makeup.

This year's Games intrigue me. There won't be any Careers- though a single superior group is highly likely, as is one lesser group. But it wouldn't surprise me if the Careers were separated, so none were together.

I'm ready. I can win.

I look down at my dresser, I can't forget my token. It's a small, silver badge, shaped like a flower. Blue, almost like my eyes. Six petals, and in the center, five diamonds the shine brightly. One of my favorite things to wear jewelry-wise.

It reminds me of my name, and helps me keep calm in uncertain situations. It bothers me when unexpected things happen. I'm fine with the occasional surprise, but if it happens too often, I hate it. Being a control freak isn't my thing, but...

The bell rings, and I stand up. Fifteen minutes until the reapings...

I begin making my way to the reapings, because I have no friend to wait for. My older brother, Spike, is the person closest to me. Some people say my lack of friends is sad, but it gives me more time to think things over.

When I get there, I stand in line to be signed in. I smooth out my dress repeatedly- I don't actually care how I look, it's just a nervous habit.

"Name?" The man checking me in asks, and I open my mouth to respond.

Show time.

**District 2**

**Sertorius Mason**

**(Sorry to the creator of Dagger Steele.**

**You didn't answer me. I needed an answer.**

**So not as sorry.**

**But really. He was friendly and shy, and unless someone can explain that to me, he might be mentioned somewhere. I'll give you that. Continue!)**

"Don't keep pushing forward like that. Watch your left side! Don't be afraid to back up, but don't let yourself get cornered!" I call out instructions to the young girl I'm training, who is going against a trainer. He's going very easy on her, she's still slow and sluggish. Very cautious, which isn't always good.

Being _too _cautious can be deadly, but so can not being cautious enough. I make sure they know that being willing to back down is okay, though some mock me for it.

That's why Naomi is one of the two I help. The other is Vulcan. They're both twelve, just eligible. I help save them, though people from other districts don't see it that way.

Naomi swings her sword a couple times, making some nice long scratches on the armor. But the trainer retaliates, scratching her arm and drawing blood. Shock registers on her face, and she's defeated.

She sighs in defeat and walks over to me, sitting down beside me. She sniffles, and I know her consistent losses are weighing down on her. I'm thinking about giving her a knife instead.

"Why can't I do it?" She asks, and I can hear her pout. Naomi brushes a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I'm trying, I promise I am! But... I just can't do it!"

She looks up at me, and her brown eyes are pooling with tears. I look back at her with one brown eye and one green eye. A genetic mutation.

"How about this. We transition you to knives. You get a month to work with them, and we'll see how you improve. If you improve nicely, no more swords. If you don't, we'll find another weapon." I propose my idea, and her eyes light up.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" She squeals and runs off, leaving me behind. She's probably the closest thing I have to a friend. I don't have any. And I'm perfectly okay with that.

Being from District 2 and all, we're more based on the smarter side of the spectrum. We still need to be strong and fast, but it's not quite as important. So we're pretty much the only Career district that spontaneously volunteers. We know 4 selects volunteers, but with one, we're not sure.

This year, I'll volunteer.

**District 3**

**Ashburn 'Ash' Saku**

Observant, curious, calculating, but not a hint of fear on my face. I'm always looking outward, so nobody can see inside me. If you know something about me its only because I wanted you to know. I am controlled.

My parents and sister are planning to meet me at the town square when the reaping is done. They're all out working today. Even my sister is out trying to sell spare points. Extra... _things_ that we don't need. Anything to make more money.

When I arrive at the town square there're only about twenty people there, most if them holding betting slips. It makes sense to get here early if your planning to bet.

Just like I expected a group of peacekeepers are in the corner of the square pulling up a big, flexible sheet of plastic to block the rain, which at this point is pounding relentlessly against the stone tiled ground. I quietly sign in and find my way to the front, left of the square and begin waiting as the rest of the districts children begin pouring into the square. I stare blankly forward towards the stage in order to avoid attracting attention to myself. I find it's safest to try and blend into crowds. Fortunately I didn't have to learn it the hard way, unlike so many others. Beatings are a regular occurrence here, even if you just stare at a peacekeeper for to long you could get a few lashes.

I take in the small line of people on the stage, each sitting on black, metal chairs near the back left corner of the platform. Closest to the edge is the mayor, a tall, plump man with thinning blond hair and eyes that, just like everything else in the district, are a dull grey. Next to him is the district three escort Etta Vipionte, with her bright pink skin and pale white hair, who is the announcer of which two "lucky" tributes are going to die each year. Of course, it's not entirely a death sentence. If it was then there wouldn't be the other two people sitting on the stage.

Phox Etwin and Juniper Rosehearty were the most recent district three victors. Phox was pale skinned with bright green eyes, short, choppy, dirty blond hair and a cluster of freckles on his nose. He's in his mid-twenties and is awkward and shy, but extremely intelligent. He's some-what of a mystery and often seems absorbed, starring out in to empty space. Right now he was gazing upwards towards the sky as rain drops rolled down his face.

Juniper, on the other hand, was tanned, with dark brown hair, and steely mysterious blue eyes. She had full red lips a button nose and a face cornered in layers of brightly coloured makeup that I found creepy, but it seemed like other guys found her attractive... and, well, almost dreamy. She'd won her games by waiting until there were only about five people left who luckily happened to be guys that she then seduced and then killed. She was pretty much the polar opposite of Phox, holding a bright pink parasol, grumbling to herself about the rain.

As her head began turning vaguely in my direction I instinctively snapped my eyes away and my gaze landed on an excessively large emblem of district three on a deep red banner hanging from the justice building. The emblem is contained with in a circle with the word "district" around the top and the district's number at the bottom just like all the other district emblems. In the center there's a collection of skyscrapers and three gears of varying sizes. I spend the next five minutes or so gazing steadily towards that banner trying not to make eye contact with anyone, until the last few people arrive at the square and Etta, the escort, steps forward.

"Welcome, welcome to the 200th annual hunger games!" She proclaims, putting extra emphasis in to each world "May the odds be" she pauses dramatically, "ever in your favour!" I have to fight the urge to role my eyes as she extends the "r" in favour for about three seconds making a long, deep purring sound.

**District 3**

**Zenna Gates, 13**

I sit in the Goodbyes room, sniffling. I can't believe it! _I _was chosen, out of all the worthless peasants in this dirty district! I hate them! I hate them all! _Especially _that _brat, _Runa. I bet her parents aren't actually dead! She probably just came here to ruin my life!

But I always get back at her. This time, I will come back!

Mom and Dad come in, and Mom is tittering about the nerve of those peacekeepers. "Mommy! I don't _want _to be here! Why didn't you make Runa volunteer for me?!" I begin to sob again, remembering those peasants and their cold, uncaring faces. Why couldn't one of _then _been chosen?!

She sits down next to me, hugging me and crying delicately. "I'm sorry, baby... I-"

I cut her off, shrieking. "You told me I was safe! You _told me _I wouldn't be chosen! Why did you lie to me, Mommy?!" I break down again, crying harder. Daddy sits down and pats my back awkwardly. He's never around much, which isn't fair. I think he loves Runa more, no matter how much I try to convince him how much better I am.

"Sweetie... We believed you were safe. Maybe this is them saying that no one is safe. I... I'm very sorry it had to be you."

I nod and sniffle, and they're escorted out. My boyfriend, Ford comes in, and a few minutes later, I'm beaming with a new diamond engagement ring! It will totally be my token! I'm so lucky to have him, Runa didn't deserve him.

Then my best friend Jackie comes in. We talk, and she's taken out a bit earlier than my parents and Ford.

Then Runa and her stupid friend Hector come in. I don't know why they came. But now I can tell her that I am coming back, and her life will be like hell again.

"I... I just..." She looks at Hector, and he nods, encouraging her. They're so pathetic! "I wanted to say goodbye, and... Good luck."

I snicker inwardly. She thinks I need luck! If I could just get a boy wrapped around my finger... this Game will be mine. "Have a nice life, _Runa," _I sneer, "but not too nice, I will be coming back." I smirk, and Hector glares at me.

"You vile... brat!" He yells, and slaps me.

I screech. The nerve! "SECURITY!" They're escorted out, and I touch my cheek where he slapped me. When I come back, they will pay...

**District 4**

**Colton Ridge, 18**

I finish doing one hundred push ups, sitting up and panting slightly. I smile at my Dad, who applauds quietly. "Nice work, son." He was a Victor himself, and I was trained at a young age to be just like him.

A winner.

"Can I do some sword practice now?" He nods, and I slowly jog over there, where another kid, who's kind of younger, is looking at the swords. I grab the one he seems attracted to, and push past him.

I snicker as he sighs, and swing the sword a couple of times. Then I go into a full-scale attack on one of the dummies, and then two, and the three. It's only a matter of time before I've hit all of the big spots on three dummies.

I can't wait to go into the Games and do this for real. It's my dream, and I'd be good at it. I love the Hunger Games. Who can't resist a bunch of Careers preying on the weak? Sometimes a weak one wins, but please! They were protected, someone weak can't win by themself. Well, except for someone only pretending. But that doesn't always work out.

This year I was chosen. Apparently I barely beat this other guy, heck if I know his name. Haven't seen him around much, I think he's about my age. Probably wasn't too happy when I beat him...

I chuckle, and call for a trainer. One comes out, much to my delight, clad in the clear full body armor, the kind they have for some people in the Games. But this kind is rigged to 'bleed' when hit hard enough. I can defeat then pretty quickly, but they've been getting harder to beat, sometimes nicking me.

It makes my blood boil. My father could easily defeat them.

If he can, I have to as well.

**District Four**

**Swanndel 'Swan' Waverly**

I glare at the pathetic mutt barking in my neighbor's yard. I hate it. If it won't shut up, I swear I will go down there and strangle that-

"Swan?" My little sister, Mariana, stand in the doorway looking nervous. "I... can you help me pick something out to wear? You always look so beautiful for the reapings, and..." Her hazel eyes look into my gray-green ones. I smile, but it's nowhere near genuine. I make sure not to smile too wide, as not to scare the poor girl...

We head through the maze of hallways and rooms. We are a quite rich family, and the neighbors live quite a ways down. However, their rotten dog manages to bark quite loudly...

Mariana is such a sweet soul, and she practically worships me. It's a wonder why, as I have a fascination with death. Quite frequently I go fishing with her, and when we catch a fish, I dissect it quite... brutally. She usually hides in the brush, but I can see her peeking between her fingers every once in a while as I cackle.

We enter her room, which is one of the earliest ones I've ever seen. It looks like someone took the essence of girly and tried to cram it in her room.

I internally vomit every time I see it.

As I step over countless stuffed animals and tutus, I cringe and try not to touch anything. Mariana leads me to her closet, which is about three times worse.

Three words. Pink. And. Purple.

I swallow back bile, and choose the most decent dress. And by decent, I mean the one that's a color besides pink or purple. It's green.

She smiles and thanks me before running off to put it on, and I run back to my room.

My room is so much better than hers. It's a gray-blue, so it's not too colorful, and not too dreary. Father insisted.

But I don't know why he bothered. He hates us- he only tolerates mother, and doesn't bother to hide his disgust for his daughters. We're girl, and not the boys he wanted.

I'm probably his favorite, if that means anything at all. And only because I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. I can't wait to _slaughter _all of those innocent children- and the not so innocent ones as well. I cackle, my laughter ringing through the room.

This will become _my _game. I will make it mine, and I will win.

Because by the time the game is over...

There won't be anyone left to top me.

**And there you have it! The beginning of the crazy tributes! My dear Swan... shh... You are very, very wrong... this game is MINE.**

**Just so you know. *ahem* Anyway. The reapings have two chapters like this left, and I can't wait to introduce the other tributes! Next reapings will be 5, 6, and 8, followed by 9, 10, and 11! **

**Chapter questions: **

**1\. Favorite tribute? Why?**

**2\. Least favorite? Why?**

**3\. Any guesses on who will be in an alliance with who?**

**4\. Any arena suggestions? (I have an idea now... I think you'll like it. But just for future SYOTs... Yeah. I'm not giving up on this one and plan to do more.)**

**5\. Favorite HG book?**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the wait! 25 points if you answer all the questions!**


	5. Reapings 5 and 6

**Hey, I'm back! Right now, a round of applause to ashnicatthelibrary for helping me with stuff, though some of this is pretty far in the future... But kind of not. Interview outfits are currently being tackled by her! So if you have any suggestions, tell me and I will do my best to get them to her! She has ones picked out for Elena, Amber, Carmen, Swan, Zenna, and Flora!**

**Thanks to all of your great ideas for arenas, but I've got it down! I'll keep your ideas in mind as well. If you haven't already, please vote in the poll on my profile! Hint, hint, it's the number of bloodbaths! I have some in mind that will surprise, and others that... won't. Remember, I am desperately trying not to play favorites, but... ahem... some tributes can't be liked. And wow, with the way things look right now, over a _fourth _of the tribute's will die in the bloodbath.**

**So anyway! Thanks to my reviewers! And I'm reminding you, keep in mind how many sponsor points you have! This is the third reapings chapter, which means there's one more until the pre games section!**

**I won't be doing the prep for interview day. I will be doing a limited number of private training sessions. No final eight family interviews. And I think that's it!**

**Should I reveal the arena now, or should it be kept a surprise?**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**District 10**

**Victor/Mentor**

**Azalea Fox**

I warm up the water, and draw up a bath. It's that day again. Reaping day. Except today, I sit up there with the other Victors. I'm the Victor of last year's Games.

And I still haven't forgiven myself.

I quickly strip and get in the warm water, my clothes in a pile by the tub. Having this water is such a luxury. I let myself sink down slightly, my head barely over the water line. My light red hair is pulled up in a bun, with a few curly tendrils hanging by my face. I don't feel like washing my hair today.

My Games were probably fairly entertaining by the Capitol's standards. Not the best. They probably believed I was pathetic at first.

With a training score of four, a small frame, and a single ally, no one expected me to win. I didn't expect myself to win. I used to be kind and quiet. But I've changed drastically.

Before my ally died in the bloodbath, we managed to grab two backpacks and a small vial we thought might be important before she was shot in the back of the neck by an arrow by the boy from Four. Shortly afterwards, he shot me in the side of the stomach. I dropped one backpack, and managed to make it into a small cave that almost no one else could fit into near the Cornucopia. The entrance was small, but the rest of it was fairly spacious.

I bandaged my wound with a strip of my shirt, which was a simple yellow color. That year, the outfits were simple shorts and t-shirts, but were color-coded for each district. Six people were dead by that night. I managed to escape that number, but Wren didn't.

I hardly did anything the next day, just listened to the cannons ring out. One by one. Four more that day. I treated my wound again, and bandaged it tightly once more.

My backpack had contained some jerky and three packages of dried fruit. The water container was about half full. Then a blowgun, and the vial. It was a sickly green color, and glass. It looked like a test tube. Which it probably was. Poor Wren's eyes lit up when she saw it...

I prepared to throw it away, when I realised what it could be. Poison. Perfect for the blowgun.

It had come with a set of twelve darts. As the sun began to set that night, I went out and practiced. I had the right amount of air, normally, but my aim was the only problem. It was hard to blow things with your mouth while trying to aim with your eyes.

As soon as I registered the fact that if I aimed lower, I would get closer, my progress increased dramatically. When I went to bed that second night, I was the lightest I had been since before the reapings.

On the third day, I had woken up to the sound of a cannon. I could hear the sounds of fighting. Right outside my small cave. I felt a quick rush of fear, and grab my blowgun. In the time I think I have, I quickly dip the ends into the poison, and squirm up to the edge of my little cave. Two people are still fighting, the boy from Four and I believe the girl from Five.

She was expected to be a strong contestant. I hope the boy wins. That way I can finish him off. On my grounds. He kills her after a few minutes more, and grabs what she had. A backpack, the sword she was using to defend herself.

I stepped out of my cave, and brought the blowgun up to my face. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now." My voice was slightly hoarse from the two days of disuse.

He turned around and saw me before raising an eyebrow. He saw my stomach, and then eyed the blowgun. "It was your ally I killed." His voice had no question in it, he was quite certain of the fact. I nodded, and he smiled slightly. "But I couldn't kill you."

I wavered slightly. He looked sincere. And... I couldn't help but notice that he was gorgeous. He was bigger than me, muscular and tall. Tan, with dark brown hair and those beautiful blue eyes everyone from Four had.

He took two steps closer to me, but stopped when I brought it up to my lips. "Don't. Move." I said through gritted teeth. He smiled at me.

"Okay, Princess." He raised his hands in surrender. Then he threw his trident to the side, leaving only the bow and arrows on his back.

My throat was dry. I had run out of water the previous night. "You... You are going to come with me, or I will kill you."

He smirked again, and walked toward me. "Gladly." He then paused by my side. "Princess."

**District 5**

**Arianna "AJ" "Ari" Jasmine Brael**

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I bend over to help the girl I tripped. She stands up and brushes herself off, looking all high and mighty. Despite the fact that she tripped over a rock. Her pants now have a long rip in them, and she sighs.

"Right. Reaping day and now this! What else is the world going to throw at me today?" She looks up at me. "Thanks- Oh." The grateful smile freezes on her face, and her blue eyes turn cold.

She stands up ever so slowly, and fixes me a cold, hard glance. "I've heard about you. Why would you help me?" She turns and runs off, but I can see that she's limping. There's a small patch of blood where she was.

I sigh, and run home. No adventuring today, I guess... Oh well. Not much of an adventure here, anyway. District 5 is pretty boring. But we do have some cool stuff. We have all the funky looking gadgets that give Panem power.

Everyone thinks I'm a spoiled brat. My family is rich, and gives me whatever they think I want. But I just want to have good friends. To not be deprived of getting a tan while being outdoors.

They should know this about me. Their own daughter. What fools they are.

**District 5**

**Cell Demens**

I smile at my beloved sister, Lucasta. She's so naive. Twelve. Today is her first reaping.

I set out a dress for her, and head to my room to get ready as well. I brush back my long dirty-blonde hair, and look at myself in the mirror.

Lucy runs into the room, wearing her dress. "Cell! Today is reaping day, right? Can we do something special afterwards?"

I smile. I won't be chosen. But I'll definitely be ready if I am. "Of course. After the reapings, though, you have to promise me something."

She looks at me with wide, innocent eyes. "Anything!"

"You will come straight home, without talking to anyone. And if you hear my name get called, you find me. I'll tell you what to do then. Okay?"

She nods. "But I don't want them to call your name!" Tears well up in her eyes.

I smile. "I don't either. But remember. You'll see me again. No matter what."

**District Six**

**Peony Lockheart**

I stand in the pen with all the other female sixteen year olds. They all move around, talking amongst each other, while I stand in the back. By myself.

For me, friends aren't easy to come by. An I only have one. Well, he's more of my assistant. He always protests that he isn't, but... he is.

Our escort, Zelena, walks up onstage. Her high heels tap on the ground at an irregular beat. It's like she's doing some sort of dance, but only with her feet. It's very surprising that she can walk in those shoes. They're more than four inches high, I believe, but I'm too far away to make a more exact guess.

Her shirt is strapless, and very form fitting. She's wearing a skirt that goes just past her knees, and both the shirt and the skirt are bright colors. Reds, yellows, and oranges. All thrown together. Like a bundle of wires, how they're all different colors.

Her skin is a light pink, her hair is brown, but it must be very long, for she always pulls it up in extravagant designs. This year, it's a beaded bun, with little beads woven into the back. We always have believed that she was one of the better escorts, and felt proud that we got her.

Zelena finally steps up to the microphone, and sings into it. Out of everything, her beautiful voice is usually the favorite part of the reapings. Not that we like them.

"Welcome, to the 200th Hunger Games! Once again, it's time for our Quarter Quell!" She smiles brightly. "Which lucky, lucky children will get to go and have the honor in participating this year?"

She pauses. "But first, here's your mayor, here to say a few words after the video!"

There are a few groans, and I nod. This is why our reaping a take about an hour. Our mayor can't learn to stop talking.

* * *

Zelena finally skips back onstage, and I yawn. About time...

"Now, it's time for the girl!" She 'dances' over to th girls bowl, and I can feel everyone else tense up. In a heartbeat, I begin running the odds of me getting chosen.

Let's see... My last year, so that's already seven slips... I think I took tesserae three times, because my brother couldn't the year we needed it most... So that's ten. Not too bad. Especially considering that in Twelve, at least every other child takes out approximately four tesserae each time.

"And- OOH, this year our lucky girl is... Peony Lockheart!"

I nod, and step out of the crowd, who watches my every move. My face is blank, no expression. The way I move gives nothing away. But my mind, my mind is what will be my downfall.

It wonders how it happened, while I already know. It says that this was supposed to be random. Yes. Random.

But it can't be. They have to be rigged. I step up on the stage. My family or I must've done something. Because now, I'm going to die.

**District Six**

**Howard Roper**

I sit down on the ground, and begin to mess with my supplies. Building has always fascinated me. Becoming an architect is my dream. Some kids say I'll never be able to become one, but I know I will.

I grab a small piece of metal and begin to bend it. My fingers work like magic, bending and weaving the metal together, using small dabs of paint for decoration. After about an hour, everything is dry, and I have a mini ship. Small enough to sit in my hand.

I set it down, deciding I'll come back to it later. Later, I might be able to find fault in it and change it some. Always happens. Once, I went into the detail on doing a car, and forgot the steering wheel and pedals.

After, I head into the art room. It has most of the supplies, and is where I, and occasionally my father, paint. Yesterday, I began a train. I painted the outside of the train, and some of the background. Today I go back and finish up on some things.

Well, hopefully I will. Today's reaping day, so I'll see how it goes.

I left the door open, so as I begin, my brother Jefrey stands in the door. He hates me. I try not to let it get to me, though. He watches me for a few minutes, as I begin to paint the light on the front of the train.

Suddenly, he leaves. It doesn't appear like he did anything. I finish up a few things, and head back to my room to get ready for the reapings.

**Okay. I lied. I'm finishing it here. So... Yeah. I wanted it done, and I though this would be a good place to finish it. :D**

**Okay. Now, down to business. **

**1\. How were these characters?**

**2\. Favorite of these?**

**3\. Least favorite of these?**

**4\. Favorite overall?**

**5\. How was the first mentor we've really been introduced to?**

**6\. Ways I can improve?**

**7\. Do you want to know the arena?**

**Yes, the arena. It will be amazing. The outfits will probably be my favorite part. Of the bloodbath, and designing the arena. The outfits might kill a couple people. So shhhh...**

**See you guys soon! Please review!**


	6. Reapings 8-11

**You guys wanted to know the arena... So I guess I'll start with that. Don't read until I say so if you don't want to know.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. So, if you've seen the new cover picture, it's a mask. So, I've decided to go with the theme of a masquerade ball. There will be one large castle, with the cornucopia right in front of it. Not many other places to go.**

**The Princess, Princess Cecelia, is throwing the ball. She's turning 16, and her parents thought she could celebrate. **

**But that means that the outfits need to be AMAZING. Ballgowns, suits, masks... Yes. But I decided that ashnicatthelibrary shall decide those things. Unless your character is a guy and you desperately want your own suit. All of the masks and ballgowns will be decided by her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. Arena spoilers over. **

**Alright. I'm... I'm really trying to make this good, guys. Once we get to the train rides, I think things will speed up. A lot. The reapings suck. I hate them. They show me how bad I am at writing some tributes, how I hate some of them, how I like some of them... etc.**

**That's why they're short (approximately 500 words per tribute. Obviously, some are more, some are less. Over the course of the reapings and train rides, I will finish up the story of last year's Victor. And, uh, for the 'reapings', I know most of them aren't actually the reapings... I just chose a part that would highlight who they were the most.), they're boring. Dull. And ugh... **

**Yeah... Let's see, a recap of things I won't be doing... No prep for interview day... Probably no final eight family interview... A limited number of private sessions... Pretty much a limited number of everything.**

**There's twenty four of them, guys. I will only do a few per day, the exact number will change.**

**Okay... I think I'm done... I'll just go now...**

**District 8**

**Donnie Crew**

I hear my mom call my name downstairs. "Donnie!" She sounds shocked, and a tad bit mad. I wince, and run downstairs, brushing past my little sister, Linda. She looks up at me with big eyes before running up the staris, probably to her room. Reaping day sucks.

I stop running before I get the the kitchen, and calmly walk in. "Yes, mother?"

She sighs and turns around. "Donnie! You told me you didn't have any homework the night before last! Your teacher sent a blank copy home again!" She's definitely frustrated, her forehead wrinkled with distaste.

"I'm sorry, mom." I look her straight in the eye. I always forget when it comes to things like this...

Mom rubs her temples, putting the paper on the table. Squinting, she looks at me, and sits down in a well-used chair. "I know, I know. But that's just excuses! Sweetie, if there's a problem, I'm always here. There's a reason I became a stay at home mom."

I nod, slightly ashamed. I sigh, "I'm sorry. I'll get to work on it right after the reapings."

She smiles slightly. "That's better. Now, go get ready. They're earlier than you think." She stands, and brushen past me, walking quickly to go help Linda get ready.

Once again I sigh, and trudge upstairs, a slightly unhappn look on my face. Much quicker than we all wish, mom. Today. In about two hours. Well, for us.

I've heard that the outer districts, except for seven, ten, and eleven, all do them fairly early in the day. The Career districts and seven, ten, and eleven do them later in the day. I'm not really sure why.

I find myself standing in front of the mirror, looking into my own brown eyes, drifting my blonde hair. Today is reaping day.

And I'm not sure I'm ready.

**District 8**

**Cambric Lace Dimity**

I stand in the crowd, looking around. Everyone's quiet, there's a few mumbles here and there. No one's really ready for today. I hate this day. When they announce the names of twenty-four children. Only one will live. The Games claim twenty-three lives.

Except for the 74th Games. The year Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won. We learned about it in school. They told us how the berries were used, they threatened a double suicide. The head gamemaker that year was killed. For not killing The Girl on Fire. For letting them win. Rebel against the Capital.

I looked over at Russell and Leo, who were actually paying attention. So was Twilla. But I wasn't.

When the rebellion failed, the first thing they did was round up Katniss's family and Peeta and his family. They killed all of them, while Katniss watched. But they didn't kill Gale and his family. Gale escaped the Games, but all of his siblings ended up in the Games. None of them survived.

Gale and his mother were moved to District 2, were they lived a somewhat happy life. No one really knows what happened to them after that.

For every year until Katniss died, there were no Victors, except for one she despised. Snow made her marry him, but she never had a child.

She died depressed and old.

There was a threat under that story. Don't make poor decisions, otherwise that will be you.

I look back over at Russell. I try so hard when I'm near him. It's like my entire personality changes, though. Leo and Twilla always make fun of us, calling us lovebirds and such.

I mean, from their point of view, I can sort of see how it might be hysterically funny. But also not. I mean, he's so... And I'm so... My goodness, I can't even explain it!

"Cambric Dimity!" What? Twilla looks at me, tears in her eyes, and squeezes my hand.

Everyone turns to look at me, and I shriek. No. No. It can't be me.

My feet begin moving on their own, and I walk up to the stage, silently freaking out. It's me. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I mount the steps, and go up to stand by our escort. I think it's... Jasmine?

I glare at the cameras, and angrily cross my arms. I have to be ready. I'm not going down without a fight.

**District 9**

**Cress Alexander**

I sat down on the floor, looking at the riddles book. I'd already gone through half the book, I was very good at them. 'If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three.

Who am I?'

I ponder the question for only a moment. A bookkeeper. One of the more simple ones. I'm really good at these, and love going through the book. I also love rereading them. There's one I really like about four guys that have to stay in a cabin in the woods, and there's a sign that says if they fall asleep, they'll die. They then devise a system that'll keep them all awake, there's one person in a corner at all times, and one constantly moving from one corner to another. Then one runs out screaming, and the other shortly follow.

The one must've realized that their plan would take five people. One in each of the four corners took the four of them, and then the one that traded off walking made five. There was already someone in the cabin.

Some people are so stupid. I laugh, chuckling quietly.

"Cress?" Adam knocks on my open door, and steps in. "I know you love riddles and making jokes, but it's reaping day." He sighs and sits down on my bed. "Hit me with one."

I smile. Just like Adam. "'My friend is so stupid. He told me an onion is the only food that makes you cry. So I threw a coconut at his face.'"

We both laugh, and I smile. I love making people laugh. It's one of my favorite things to do. Makes me feel hopeful. And hoping can change everything.

**District 9**

**Bloom Galloway**

My brother, Nathaniel, sits attentively in the brief meeting before the reapings. We're outside, and it's beautiful out. Such a shame this day is wasted by us going to the reapings. Where sixteen helpless children and six normally bloodthirsty ones 'get' to go fight for their lives.

I lean against a tree, braiding flowers together into a crown. My fingers work quickly, I've known how to do this for most of my life. That I can remember, anyway. For a moment I pause, popping the last, sweet hard candy in my mouth.

My sister, Rebecca, got them for me. I had a whole bag, but I ate the rest of them. It's not my fault I have such a sweet tooth!

I happily return to my daisy chain, and start paying attention. Only a bit, though.

... Nope, I'm done again. They're going over the aftermath of the second rebellion, and the significantly less drastic third rebellion.

In a nutshell, about all of eight decided to rebel, but they mainly just boycotted and refused to give the Capital cloth. They had very little support. It was all quite pathetic, really.

They begin discussing a plan. If they're going to rebel, they want to start it in the Districts. I laugh. It's quite funny. They're planning as if they're doing it tomorrow.

Gerda, on of the leaders, turns to me. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

I stand up, the crown clutched in my hand. "As a matter of fact, yes. This plan," I pause, waiting, "is full of shit." They all gasp.

"If you're going to plan a rebellion, you begin small. By recruiting. Make friends with Victors, send them off to plan with the ones in the Capital. They'll go home to their districts. Rebellions take time, Gerda, and I swore to myself when this thing started and I joined, it would be done right." I hold up the crown, and put it on my head. "Or else our dear President Scarlett will win. And nobody wants that to happen.

"For all we care, she can go to hell." I finish, and sit back down. Yes, I'm a rebel. And I'm going to make sure we do it right.

**District 10**

**Mason Goldenburg**

Sage leans her head against my shoulder, one of my arms wrapped around her small shoulders. She was always a tad small for her age. Everything about her was small. But she was cute. Sweet and nice as well. We were also great friends, which is why we had an on again, off again relationship.

But that never changes how sweet and nice she is. No, I still love her, whether it's as a friend or a lover.

But the change is unsettling. I believe in the status quo, to stick to what you know. I also believe that peace is the best solution. That you would be best to try negotiating than fighting it out. Everyone I know agrees that if I went into the Hunger Games, I'd surely be dead soon.

Unless I never fought a tribute. There have been a few instances like that. Where the winners have never fought a battle, simply survived til the end. The mutts took care of the others. Or natural causes, depending on the tribute.

There are only about five like that, three of which are dead, and another is severely old. The other 'survivor' is in his mid thirties. He won some sort of desert arena. On the last day, everything froze. It was him, the girl from five, and the boy from ten. He was from eleven, and had survived on his plant knowledge skills.

They almost refused to fight, and it would've been an awful battle if they didn't, so they sent out all sorts of arctic creatures, broke the ice the sand had turned into, and left the tributes like that. One of the favorites, simply because of the ending. The rest was very boring, to Capital standards.

I finally realize that Sage fell asleep on my shoulder, so I gently wake her up. "Hey, babe, it's time for the reapings."

At least if, by chance, I do end up getting picked, I do have hope that I could win.

**District 11**

**Eloise Falcon**

It's strange, being one of the few white people in eleven. Most of the peacekeepers and their kids are white, since most came from another district. Two, I believe. My dad's a peacekeeper.

He pushes me to be prepared for the Hunger Games, and one part of it includes being a good actor. I've gotten great at acting, am excellent with knives, I'm fairly strong, and I'm smart. But I don't plan on showing any of that.

In fact, I'm going to flaunt my weaknesses if I get picked. It'll make me seem pathetic, and use one of the oldest, and most affective strategies yet. It hasn't been used in a few years, though, and I definitely think I could pull it off. No one would suspect me.

This is my routine every year. Plan what I would do, never get picked... it gets kind of boring, actually. But almost a tradition.

"Eloise Falcon!" I look up in time to see my name roll off of the escort's overly pampered lips. A flash of shock ripples over my face, but it's soon over as I make my way onstage, my black hair swaying. I'm completely emotionless.

I step onto the stage, and fix my lacy, short black dress as I stand on the stage, trying to make myself look beautiful and emotionless at the same time.

At least Eleven will have a Victor this year.

**This took sooo much longer than I wanted it to. I officially hate reapings. Which is why the last two tributes will be featured in the train ride, along with two to their others. Anyway, onto the questions.**

**1\. Favorite tribute of these?**

**2\. Favorite overall?**

**3\. Least favorite of these?**

**4\. Any suggestions?**

**5\. Which tributes are you looking forward to seeing again?**

**Okay... I swear the next update will be sooner! I'm not leaving this story!**


	7. Train Rides 1

**I is back! A new chapter awaits! I've got the two characters I didn't get last chapter, Carmen... Sertorius, and maybe another one or two. I lost another character, so HGSurvivorBB, I need him back! His was sent in a review, and I've already written a chapter for him! I can't really just freestyle him...**

**Moving on. Short AN today, I need to work. Sorry for my weird updates, I'm not good with scheduled ones.**

**I'm going down to my grandma's house today... Maybe I can work on it there...**

**I don't own the Hunger Games...**

**District 10**

**Jenna Aberforth**

I lie down on the couch as another wave of dizziness sweeps over my, and my head spins. I feel vaguely like I'm going to throw up, but not much would come up. I begin to quietly sing to myself, sometimes it helps the headaches go away.

The downside of being anorexic is this very reason. Headaches and dizziness, but I couldn't stop being anorexic if I tried. Not that I have.

Only three people know my dark secret. My boyfriend, my friend Caleb, and a girl named Melissa. I haven't told anyone else. But in surprised a few haven't guessed. I look malnourished, prominent ribs, unnaturally thin arms and legs. If my ribs weren't quite as prominent, I could probably pass off being a supermodel or something.

My mentor, Azalea Fox, stalks into the room. After her Games were over, she got fierce. At least on the outside. She's got gorgeous light red curly hair, which compliments her personality even more. She's also got interesting gray-green eyes.

After she won, I think everyone began to realize how truly radiant she was. It was an even bigger surprise that she won. The boy from Four was obviously beautiful, and reminded everyone of an old, old favorite from Four, Finnick. He was in one of the top places to win. The boy's name was Dylan.

The two of them made it to the final four-

"Jenna! Jenna, we need to watch the reapings!" I must've completely zoned out, for Azalea's face was suddenly directly above mine. Her red curly hair tickles my nose, and I sneeze, trying not to do it in her face.

I sit up, my head significantly clearer than it was before. It's still slightly fuzzy around the edges, but I don't feel the urging sense to go throw up in a trash can. Which is definitely an improvement.

Azalea smiles at me, and turns on the tv. "Mason should be in here shortly. At least, he'd better be. Otherwise I'd have to hunt him down." Her smile grows wider. "And while I'd enjoy that, I don't think it'd turn out well."

I chuckle uneasily. "Yeah... that'd be bad..."

Mason walks in as soon as I finish my sentence, and calmly sits down on the couch. As Azalea opens her mouth to speak, the opening Capitol music begins...

**District 11**

**Sam Martin**

I begin watching as the anthem plays, my hand shoved down in my pocket. I can feel the paper, the drawing I created of my house. It's quite detailed for being so simple, and it'll give me a taste of home whenever I need it. All I can do is hope it'll work, and that I can make it back. They need the money I make from my art.

As the first reapings appear, I begin paying attention. I need to take note of the important ones. So, the Careers and anyone who looks interesting.

The escort first pulls a name, but another girl quickly volunteers. There's a girl screaming her name in the background, she's Carmen Alvarez. She's gorgeous, but not the typical District One volunteer. She looks Mexican, and has smoky gray eyes and long black hair, which is on the messy side. It's cute on her, though, in the ponytail.

Still, I think there's something different about her. I'm not sure what, though...

The next one is completely predictable. There's always a Career like him. Overconfident, desired by all the girls. He volunteers before the whole name is stated, just like Carmen. Swaggers onstage... the whole deal.

The two shake hands, and he tries to flirt with her, but she ignores him.

Then it's District Two.

The girl is called first once again, someone named 'Contessa Marvin.' As she walks onstage, the escort asks for volunteers, but I see a glimpse of Contessa in the crowd. The more standard brown hair in Two, which is in a bob-like cut. I can't see her eyes, because then the camera pans away from her, and focuses on the volunteer.

She's got blonde hair and blue eyes, something more regularly seen in One. She's fairly tall, and seems very calm and collected as she walks onstage. She acts like she owns it, but not in an annoying way. It's nothing she'd rub in anyone's face, just state it. She's going to win. Which is actually highly unlikely, but still.

Her name is Flora Genase.

Then the boy is reaped, someone named Dagger Steele. He doesn't get quite as far as Contessa did, the volunteer quickly volunteered before the overly pampered escort could ask for volunteers.

He calmly walks onstage, his eyes scanning the crowd before landing on his district partner. The boy (Sertorius Mason, as I later found out), was very unnerving in general. His nose had been broken so many times it was no longer straight, he was covered in scars, and his eyes were two different colors. One was an emerald green, and the other was a dark brown. I personally think he's blind in the emerald eye, but that may just be me.

Both appear to be strong competitors, I note. Then it's the District Three reapings.

They're certainly... interesting. The boy, Ashburn Saku, takes the stage without a word. However, the girl, Zenna Gates, completely flips out. She starts screaming for some girl- Ruby, maybe?- to save her, then she's just screaming. I look around the room, and my district partner, escort, and mentors are just as shocked as I am. This girl is out of her mind. She might be the mayor's daughter, though.

"Wow..." the male mentor mutters. "That girl's got quite a set of lungs." I pay attention to him for a moment as the reapings end. I believe his name is Whent. He's middle-aged, I believe, and so is the female mentor. They won sort of close to each other, and there hasn't been a winner from Eleven since.

Whent's dark skin is showing the beginning of wrinkles, and he has a large scar running across his face, from the lower end of his right temple down to his right jaw. That's where the other final in his Games got him as he died. His eyes are a dark brown, and his hair is black, but beginning to show a fee gray hairs. He's grown kind of large, and stands about 5'9.

I snap my attention back to the large TV screen as the District 4 reapings start. The boy is reaped first again, and a boy named Colton Ridge volunteers, followed by the female reaping and the female volunteer, Swanndel Waverly.

I'm beginning to get bored with the reapings, after the excitement of the District 3 reaping. My inner artist begins surveying the room, picking up on small details I never noticed before. I begin to lose myself in it... the small dent in one corner of the bright TV screen... a decorative swirl on the mantle above the fireplace... A small scar at the corner of Whent's eye...

**District 1**

**Carmen Alvarez**

As soon as I got on the train, I headed straight to my room to fix my clothes, and fix my makeup. I still have my knife, I managed to sneak it past the peacekeepers. I unsheath it, and lay it down on the bedside table, not thinking it through all the way. Then, I began browsing the selection of clothes they already have for me.

There aren't too many things that I would wear, mainly variations of my outfit, but the rest of it practically screams District One girl. Not that I would ever put it on. I absolutely refuse to put on anything besides something along the lines of what I normally wear. I then step into the bathroom, surveying the technology everywhere. There appears to be no makeup.

I sigh and begin to walk out when I see one of the devices has what appears to be a scanner on it. I push the on button, and it scans my face. Startled, I blink and step back. Out pops a small bottle of foundation, some eyeshadow, lipstick, and various other containers of makeup. They're all quite small, seeing as I'll only be here about a week or so.

However, I'm astonished at Capitol technology, as everything matches my skin tone perfectly, despite it being on the darker side. I only reapply some lipstick, and smirk at myself in the mirror. They won't know what hit them when I'm done here...

I step out of the bathroom, and close the door behind me. Suddenly, I freeze.

"Carmen, I love your knife, darling." My mentor, Estelle, turns my knife over in her hands. "Wonderful craftsmanship. However, you're not supposed to have it... right, darling?" Estelle looks up, green eyes piercing my smoky gray ones.

"Give that back." I manage not to stutter as I say it, but I glare at her. "You had no right to come in here."

Estelle laughs, a musical sound. Maybe like bells, or what a faerie would sound like. "Oh, Carmen. I won the Hunger Games. I can do almost whatever I want, as long as President Scarlet has no problem with it." She looks at my knife again. "And, judging by what I found, she would have no problem with me coming in without asking. Or whatever you're looking for."

I grit my teeth. "That's not funny. I want that back."

She leans back on my bed. "However, I do have a friend that works specifically with the Cornucopia design. With a little convincing, I could legally get your knife into the cornucopia. There's a chance it could also be laying on the ground near your plate. Would that work?" Estelle gives me an almost sincere look, but there's a mocking undertone.

"Yes." I manage to get out. "That would be great."

Estelle shoots me a sparkling smile before pocketing my knife and standing up. "Good. Now, the reapings started a few minutes ago. I suggest you get out there." She then walks out, hopefully to give my knife to whoever her friend is.

Reluctantly, I walk out and sit on one of the many couches in the living room. The District Five reapings are currently playing. Sighing, I pay attention, because I know it'll help me in the long run.

The boy is reaped first. I get slight chills when I hear his name called. Cell Demens. It's almost like a sign that there's something wrong with him. I believe that, in Latin, it means 'madman.'

He looks completely indifferent as he walks onstage.

"Hmm... Cell Demens..." the other mentor muses. "Strange name. I would watch out for him."

No duh, I roll my eyes. I'm still ticked off at Estelle.

Then it's the girl, someone named Melissa. However, a girl named Arianna Brael volunteers. It must've been a surprise to someone, for a mother cries out.

"The mayor's daughter." The escort points out. "That doesn't happen too terribly often. I asked the mayor about it, and he said they had no idea."

I'm beginning to get restless. The Six reapings are on next, and the girl is reaped first. Peony Lockheart. She's also completely expressionless, but I can see the gears turning in her head. She's wondering how it was her. Like all of the reaped ones think. If they're not crying their eyes out.

Speaking of crying their eyes out, that's exactly what the boy, Howard Roped does. He's practically dragged to the stage. It would be funny if I was a cruel and calloused Career, but I'm not.

The boy is reaped first for the Seven reapings, but his name isn't even called out before a kid from the thirteen year old section volunteers. What's even funnier is he swaggers onstage and tells everyone he's going to win because everyone else is beneath him!

Everyone in the room snorts. He's going to be crushed in the bloodbath. I then look around, and realize that Rolando isn't in here. He must be in his room...

Then the girl is reaped, Elena Adams. She waits in the crowd for a moment before stepping out. She must've needed a moment to collect herself. Not that I could blame her. I think she's fourteen. She appears to be perfectly poised now, though.

An avox walks into the room as the Eight reapings begin. He scans the room, looking down at a piece of paper he clutches in his hand while the girl is reaped, Cambric Dimity.

She begins screaming for someone, and is dragged onstage by a couple of peacekeepers. Immediately, she stops, and glares at anyone and everyone.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I look up to see the avox. He silently hands me a note before exiting the room. Curious, I open it as the male is reaped. It's from Estelle.

_Dear, I just wanted to let you know that it's waiting for you. Destroy this not when you finish reading it. I probably wasn't supposed to do this._

I begin shredding it as the male tribute, Donnie Crew, walks onstage beside Cambric. He's on the verge of crying. I don't know how he held them back, but crying shows weakness, and weakness is bad.

I quietly excuse myself as the Nine reapings begin. I can watch them in my room, right after I incinerate this note.

However, I can't help but have a small smirk on my face. I get my knife in the Games.

**Bleh, bad ending. But I need to post this. Please review! This is only part one of the train rides, there's more coming!**

**Who are you looking forward to seeing? (Sertorius is next chapter)**

**Who do you think will be in an alliance together?**


	8. Train Rides 2: Wish

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I know you really don't want any pathetic excuses, but if you actually do care about what took so long, here you go.**

**Well, main thing is, I joined marching band. I've had a blast, made so many new friends, and found a new love for music I never have had before. It started in the summer, and took over my life a lot more than I thought it would. So, we didn't make it to state for the first time in four or five years. (I think...) We missed out on it by a really small margin, .05 points.**

**Among other things, school started, and I've been trying to keep my grades up. If I don't do anything from Christmas break to the beginning of summer, it means I got grounded because my grades fell. I also got grounded for a week, and got back into reading real books, not just fanfiction.**

**On another note, my school got new tablets, so... I can type on a keyboard pretty well again. However, I prefer just the one on my kindle. **

**So, if anyone actually reviews, I'll be shocked. I've been gone for forever, and wouldn't hold anything against you if you forgot about this story. I'll do my best to update a lot more now.**

**So... thanks for everyone that reviewed last time, and on with the story!**

**Sertorius Mason, 18**

**District 2 Male**

I get settled on my bed, and look up at the screen. The District 9 reapings are playing right now. I grab my notebook, and begin another line.

_District 9_

_Male:_

_Female:_

I've been doing this for all the tributes, to write down how they appear to be. The girl from 8, she had oone of my favorite reactions. She got mad onstage, but it only really looked like she was pouting. I pinned her as a fighter, though. She appeared to have something to fight for. Whether she would win, though... that's the real question.

The boy is reaped first.

_Male: Cress Alexander, _I write, in my perfectly scripted handwriting. It just came naturally to me, as did figuring things out about people. I seemed to have a knack for it.

It dint take too long for the camera to find him. He came from the 16-year-old section, and I wrote that down as well. He was looking wistfully back at someone. The angle of it wasn't right for it to be a family member waiting behind the ropes. It was also too... _longing _to be a sibling.

I grin. This one has a crush.

Quite a few of them did, but this one, he was quite obvious. To me, at least. I tried following his gaze, and saw a girl his age in the crowd of girls staring at him. She appeared to have a friendlier sort of longing in her green eyes.

She's a pretty girl, I note, with long, grain-colored hair, a sweet, heart-shaped face, and kind green eyes.

Cress climbed up onstage, and stared out into the crowd, thinking hard about something. I wrote down some more for him.

_Male: Cress Alexander, 16_

_Crush on girl his age, blonde hair, green eyes. Seems to be intelligent, maybe a dreamer? Almost has a permanent smile on his face, even if it's small. Jokester, maybe?_

I smile at my progress as I look back up to the screen for the girl. She's already been reaped, and is coming out of the 17-year-old section. Bloom Galloway. Another flower name in these tributes.

He hands are clenched in fists, and I can see her muttering to herself. Her slightly tanned complexion is on the red side, out of anger and shock. There's a few family members calling out for her, wishing she'll make it.

I watch as her dirty blonde hair Bob's up and down as she comes onstage, and relaxes her hands, pasting a smile on her face. It's not entirely fake, but appears to be strained. The two shake hands, and I begin writing again.

_Female: Bloom Galloway, 17._

_Cute, on the dirty side, though. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, small in size, but not height. Maybe anger issues? Possibly an actor, or at least able to hide her emotions. _

As the next reapings begin, I take a sip of water from the glass beside my bed, closing my eyes as I relax. This has all made me get ssomewhat stressed out, and I can't let that happen. I have to stay at the top of my game, so I can beat everyone else. I might have competition stronger than me, but I'm the smartest. And that beats all. I just wish I could be certain to show off to everyone how smart I am.

I open my eyes as I hear the escort call for the boy to be reaped. I write down the name Mason Goldenburg, which sounds more like one of a Career boy, not a farm boy from ten.

A girl cries out, but I don't get the chance to see her face. As Mason walks onstage, I note that he is of a decent build, strong. Someone I would want in an alliance, or to at least have on my side.

He walks onstage, his face stone, but I believe I saw him wipe away a single tear, though there's no trace of it now. He crosses his arms, and smiles a bit, a smirk, more or less.

_District 10:_

_Male: Mason Goldenburg, 17._

_Attractive, strong, yet another blonde. Strong hold on his emotions, strong in general. Looks more like a Career, girl in his life. Girlfriend? Or just a friend?_

The escort reaps the girl just after I finish. I quickly write down the name Jenna Aberforth. It takes the camera a moment to find her, before finally zooming in on a girl that would be prettier if she weren't so skinny. I can practically see the bones protruding from her wrists. Other than that, she has what it takes to be pretty.

Her knees start buckling, and she stumbles, but doesn't fall. A couple people gasp, and she's desperately trying to keep calm, breathing heavily, and only somewhat evenly. I can tell she's almost on the verge of a panic attack. I'm not entirely sure what to make of her, she's surprising.

As the two finally shake hands, I finished writing for Jenna.

_Female: Dirty blonde hair, black -brown?- eyes, unhealthy skinny to the extreme. Probably very weak- in other words, the opposite of her partner._

I put down the pad and pencil, and stretch, twisting my muscular torso back and forth. Only two more reapings to go, and then I can reflect on what I've learned...

**District 12**

**Amber Smith, 13**

My escort, Fiyero, has finally stopped trying to convince me to come out, so I collapse on my bed. It's a strange sense, being this comfortable. I growl softly. This only shows how deprived we outer districts are... Especially Twelve. Every other district has _something _useful to show for living in their district. Except 12.

We can't work in the mines until we're too old for the reaping. We can't really learn much about plants, or things of that sort. Unless, of course, you try to break the rules and go in the woods. That's suicide, however. The fence in our district is full of energy, and could electrocute you to death. I witnessed a girl from school accidentally run into it once. It was horrible. She concluded until she couldn't stand up anymore, and fell to the ground. Her spasms got less and less violent until, finally, she stopped moving. No one came for her body.

Shuddering, I grab the remote for the tv, and struggle momentarily. The televisions here are so complicated! At home, our tv is so old and outdated, I'm surprised it even works.

Once it turns on, I'm immediately bombarded by the different choices, leaving me to blankly search the channels until I find the reapings.

I missed most of them, only catching the first one, and now the last two. It's all because of my stupid district partner. I make a face. He creeps me out. I think his eyes were red...

I shudder again, and flop down on my bed. While I'm here, might as well take advantage of this...

The District Ten reapings are just ending, and a strong guy is shaking hands with a very skinny girl. The District Eleven symbol flashes, and the next reapings begin.

The girl is reaped first, Eloise Falcon. She's easy to spot in the crowd, as she isn't- not trying to be racist, just stating the truth- black. She walks onstage, and doesn't have any emotion at all.

She doesn't look mad, or sad, or happy- thank goodness. I'd really rather not have a little insane outer-district girl. However, emotionless isn't better.

She almost looks goth, with black hair, and a short black dress. When she gets onstage, all she does is cross her arms, and smooth her dress down.

The boy gets reaped shortly afterwards. His name is Sam Martin, which is a terribly boring, if I do say so myself. I mean, Smith is a very generic last name, but Amber is uncommon, and exciting. I love it.

I focus back on the screen, and watch as he calmly walks onstage, a very boring entrance, I note. Mine wasn't much better, but...

He stands on the stage, frozen, until the two have to shake hands, and it moves on to twelve. I sit up slightly, opting to get up and begin changing into pajamas, rather than staying put.

I go into the closet, heading my name get called, and I hear the rain in the background. I was rather stone-faced, indifferent, shall I say. I wasn't really surprised that I was reaped. To be honest, I kind of saw it coming. Not like I wanted it to happen... I really only wished to have more food, better clothes. Well... I guess I have those now.

I take off my blouse, jeans, and sneakers, and kick them under the other clothes. I pulle out a pair of black leggings and a pink, fitted t-shirt. Quickly, I put them on, and jump back on my bed.

James is reaped next, and his sister starts crying for him. Before long, he begins crying, and then passes out. I kind of feel bad for him, but he's still really creepy.

Something else comes on immediately afterward, a bunch of Capitol people saying what they think about the tributes. I make a face. They're all up there feasting and treating our deaths like entertainment! Such utter pigs...

I quickly turn off the tv, stabbing the remote with my finger. I don't care what they think about me. I'm not here for fame, fortune... anything stupid like that. The only reason I'm here is because I got reaped, by some fool whose life will consist of pampering up tributes, then sending them off to slaughter each other.

I check the time. 8:49. I decide it's probably best to go to bed now, instead of later, and head to the bathroom. It's going to be a long day tomorrow...

**District 5**

**Arianna Jasmine Brael, 15**

I step into the bathroom, grinning widely. I'm so excited! You see, I love a good adventure, and this is my biggest one yet!

Quickly, I shed the fancy dress from my reaping, and step into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over me. A lot of this is similar to my house. The fancy room, bedspread, closet... all of it has a bit of home in it, despite the grand differences.

For instance, the technology is beyond what I've ever experienced. The shower has so many buttons and controls I don't even know what to do with all of them! There's a box that will make food, and deliver it right to you, with only the press of a button. In my brief time in the closet exploring, I discovered you can search for a specific type of material, a color, and so much more!

I step out of the shower, and begin the tedious task of drying my hair. It's past my bottom, so there's a lot of it. Before long, I discover a machine in the bathroom that dries your hair for you. I dry the rest of me off a bit, and step into my room before freezing.

Without taking my eyes away from the intruder, I grab the nearest thing on the floor- which is, conveniently, my shoe. Lashing out, I quickly away the spider before jumping back.

"Ew..." I mutter, as I investigate the bottom of the shoe, and find its remains there. I squeal, and drop my shoe on the floor, kicking it across the room.

I gasp as a chuckle comes from the other side of the room, and look up.

My district partner stands there, Cell Demens. I instinctively hold the towel closer, aware of what little is covering me. He smiles at me. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in you like that."

I relax slightly at his reassuring tone. "Can I..." I motion to my closet with a nod.

He sits down on my bed. "Go ahead."

I escape to my closet, trying not to seem too hasty in my actions. When I get there, I shut the door behind me, and begin looking through the clothes. I grab a pair of pajama pants, and a matching t-shirt, and some clean undergarments. If it was about anyone else, I'd be okay, but him... He makes me nervous.

When I finish changing, I step outside, and walk over to my bed. He motions for me to sit beside him, and I do so.

"What do you need?" I look up into his dull blue eyes.

"Just needed to ask you a question. In the arena, would you help me if I needed help? Not as an ally." He looks down at me.

I pause. This wasn't what I expected from his visit. "Well... Yes. I would."

He stands up, and walks over to my door. I watch him, shocked that was it. "All right. I'll do the same for you." He gets to the door, and opens it, before looking back at me. "Good night, Arianna."

I watch the door after he leaves, staring at it numbly. What the heck? I shudder again, before standing up. I walk to the door, and gently, quietly, lock it.

Turning back, I catch sight of myself in the mirror. It's unnerving, not seeing myself in a fancy, frilly dress. This is what I've always longed for... All I've ever wanted was normal clothes, something that wasn't a fancy dress. I've wished to be normal, not have my parent's fortune like a sign over my head.

I step closer to the mirror, and begin to braid my hair, so it'll be slightly wavy in the morning. In the meantime, I inspect myself.

The pants don't really have a shape, but they're so comfy and free. The shirt, it's not tight and binding. Those dresses always practically had corsets, and it was so hard to breathe.

My face is free from dirt, as always, as Mum always said a lady should never get dirty. Father held the old superstition that women should be seen and not heard, but he wasn't too terribly strict on that, unless very important company was over. Then, I was his trophy daughter. Silent, beautiful, and obedient.

My cold emerald eyes seem to sparkle with the thought of adventure. I smile, my almost perfect teeth flashing white. I've chipped a couple, and almost lost one before, but my parents always paid to fix it. Can't have me looking like a bum.

Satisfied with my braid, I step back, and flick it over my shoulder. I crawl in bed, and push a button to turn off all the lights, just the way I like it.

And with that, I curl up a light blanket, and fall asleep, dreaming of adventure.

**Gamemaker**

**Javier Vazquez**

I write down the last name, and smile down at my handiwork. Finally! I've created the perfect list to make things... exciting for our tributes.

Quickly, I make my way across the room, where gamemakers are piecing together the last bits of the arena, and coming up with various plot twists. Our head gamemaker, Eileen, is talking-no, arguing-with another gamemaker.

"No! I said they should have _three _heads, you imbecile! Not two! Who's every heard of a two-headed dog?" She screeches it, almost in his face. His darker skin is quite pale now, fearing almost for his life. Then again, that's a good fear to have. When you get at least this high up in the system, you must tread lightly.

I clear my throat slightly, to alert her of my presence. Her head snaps to look at me, and I have to hold back a shiver. She's intimidating, though she's on the short side. Barely making it past 5'0", she wouldn't seem like much. However, her crystal blue eyes are cold and foreboding...

She sighs impatiently. "Has _someone _actually been able to do their job around here?" I can tell she's taking a stab at the other boy, who's fairly new to the business.

"Yes, ma'am." I hand her my list. She looks over it, her eyes flicking over my six, neat column of tributes.

"I believe this will do quite nicely." Eileen shoves it back at me, and I grab it quickly. "Print off several more copies, and take one directly up to President Scarlet." With that, she turns and stalks off, muttering all the way.

I hurry back to my seat, and begin printing off copies. The President will want one immediately, and she's not a patient woman. I scan the names as I do so, and smile to myself. These are quite good. I almost feel bad for poor Elena... She got stuck with the crazy brat from 3, and the weird one from 5.

But good television is what really matters here. I have to impress, or something bad will happen. I stand up as the last copies print off, and put on in a folder for the President. Tomorrow, she will announce my work in front of the whole nation of Panem...

**District 10**

**Victor/Mentor**

**Azalea Fox**

As soon as I enter my room, I begin to cry. How do they expect me to lead two innocent tributes to survive, when I barely did myself!

I rub my eyes, and head to my bed. I gingerly sit down, and turn off the TV I left on. When I turn to lay down, I catch sight of myself in the mirror. Transfixed, I slowly got out of bed, and walked right up to the mirror.

Without my consent, one hand reaches up, and hovers, just barely touching the mirror. It traces my lips, eyes, goes down the slope of my nose, and graces over my hair. It goes down, finally landing on the 2 inch-long scar marrying my otherwise perfectly smooth neck.

My breath hitches. I got that when a Career tried to kill me... But _he _saved me.

I shiver. I can still feel the cold metal sitting on my skin, then slicing through it. I very nearly died, and would have, if he hadn't rescued me.

I close my eyes, another sob rising up. Caol... I can still feel him... Touching me, kissing me... loving me.

We were the classic Hunger Games romance. We originally hated each other. Well, I did. He killed my ally, and should've killed me too. He was fascinated by me, though. That's why I wasn't killed as well.

Then I basically kidnapped him, and he didn't really stop me. Except for the first night, when he pinned me to the ground. I was sleeping, and he decided to show me he could fight back... I remember being terrified at the moment. I was so vulnerable and small compared to him. However, he let me grab my blowgun and force him back.

He only smirked and did as I asked, which only scared me more. I hardly got any more sleep that night.

However, Caol always dragged me into conversations with him, and my cold demeanor didn't stop him. I soon found him growing on me. We soon got to talking easier, and our silences were less awkward.

Then... I began to _feel _something for him. Another tear slips out as I think about him. I quickly found out that he felt the same way, and our relationship began. The first couple of days were wonderful. However, there weren't many other people left.

We wound up being forced out of the cave, and on the run. The arena got smaller, and it was only a circular forest, with a clearing in the middle. We made it to the final three, and the last Career girl snuck up behind me, and put a knife to my neck.

For a moment, everything was still. Then he moved. Faster than I thought he could. He knocked her off of me, but her knife still sliced my neck. It might have been fatal.

They two wrestled on the ground, and I ripped off a piece of my shirt, holding it to my neck. When it was over... only she got up. I remember stumbling backwards, reaching into my pocket for the half full vial of poison. It should be enough...

She opened her mouth in a grin, and I reacted. My hand shot up, splashing her face with it. She instantly recoiled and screamed, as her skin began bubbling. After only a moment of seeing her, I turned and vomited, into the grass.

After that, I passed out, and then... I won.

Despite everything, I won.

The tears fell faster still. It shouldn't have been me! So many other people deserved it more!

I let out an inhuman shriek, which sounded strangely like Caol.

My hand lashed out, catching the mirror full on, and sending it to the ground. It had already cracked because of my blow, but shattered on the floor.

I began sobbing, and slowly curled up on the floor, grabbing a shard in my hand. My reflection was broken... just like the real me.

An avox came in, curious. He slowly came, and took the shard from my hand. I let him, and just lay there crying.

I felt myself on the verge of falling asleep, and looked up. "Please... don't let them..." He nodded before I could finish. They couldn't find out... I would instantly be sent away...

Wishing to just go home, I rest my head on the ground, and go to sleep.

**Done! With my little talks and everything, just over 4,000 words! I'm so sorry this was so late! I actually had half a chapter halfway through the summer, but then it got deleted...**

**Anyway...**

**1\. How was it?**

**2\. How did you like the tributes?**

**3\. Any personal favorites/least favorites?**

**4\. Who do you look forward to seeing again?**


	9. Chariot Rides

**Thanks for your support, guys! I'm glad you understood, though it's getting close to/is past when I began this story. I swear I'm trying! So, let's just get started...**

**District 7**

**Elena Adams**

I'm rudely awakened by my escort, who starts ranting about promptness as soon as my eyes open. When I look up at her, I'm shocked. Her appearance practically changed overnight! Her hair is now green, and in prettier, looser curls. Her skin is back to pale, but it has a pinkish tone, and her eyes... they're like a cat's. She definitely looks prettier, but it still isn't the best.

"We are due to get off this train in fifteen minutes! You need to be presentable, and eat something, because you're not going to get lunch until after your prep team is done with you!" She cries, and runs out of my room.

My eyes widen. Fifteen minutes! That's hardly any time at all!

I rush out of bed, and quickly brush my teeth. I end up touching something that makes my hair a bit on the culture side, instead of wavy. I apply a bit of the mascara I found here, but not much, before I run into the closet.

Grabbing a blue dress, I strip, and pull it on, checking that I still look fine in the mirror. Finally, I pull on a pair of boots. I think I look presentable...

When I get to the table, my escort is yelling about how we have less than five minutes, and I quickly eat a muffin. I don't need too much to eat. Pampering tributes can't take that long!

My district partner is already ready, and he wrinkles his nose at me. Sure, I do look fairly disheveled, but I could do better with a half an hour to get ready. I stick my tongue out at him, and he silently sneers at me. We hate each other, and I hope he dies painfully.

Wow, that was mean. The Games are affecting me already!

I finish with about a minute to spare, and my escort begins smoothing out my dress, and just making sure I look more presentable. Then, she whisks us outside, where Capital people are standing, most with cameras.

I squint, and manage a few shy waves, and a couple small smiles. This is interesting, nothing like this ever happens in my district! Whoever wins gets this forever. Until they die, they'll be remembered.

The stretch of road we are walking on is fairly short, and then we're back inside. It's significantly darker, and my eyes have to adjust again. Joseph and one of the mentors go one way, and the escort takes me another way.

It's a maze of long, winding paths. Finally, Trinity stops outside a room with my name on a sign hanging on the door. "Here you go, dear. It'll take a couple hours or so, then you'll meet your head stylist, and put on your costume. You should have an extra half an hour to eat, if everything goes well." She leaves me there, and I nervously go inside.

They're already waiting for me. Two girls, and one boy. One of the girl's is quite pretty, not many enhancements. Her nails aren't real nails, they're something else entirely. Her eyelashes are silver, and she has a couple silver patterns on her body. Almost like tattoos, but nicer. They go great with her blonde hair and green eyes.

The other one has mostly gold swirly tattoos, but I can see one that isn't the same. It's hidden, though. She has darker skin, about the color of coffee. I can't see any blemishes on her. Her hair and eyes are brown, and her hair is dark, and very straight.

The man has bronze tattoos, so I think they're going for a theme. His skin isn't too dark, but it's still fairly light. He has brown hair, and blue contacts. I can tell they're not real, they look like they hold the sky in them. They could almost rival district 4 eyes.

Silver steps forward, sensing my nervousness. "Hello, Elena! My name's Haven, and this is my sister Neyven, and my brother, Daymon." She points to each of them, and her voice is quieter, nice, caring. I think I might like them.

It gets fairly weird after that. They put me in a bathtub full of almost scalding water, and scrub me with a gritty substance. After that, I'm bathed in floral smelling oils, and then something more like a natural forest.

I'm waxed thoroughly, which is very painful. My body is basically free from hair. They quickly dry me off, and I get to wear a robe while they work on my nails, hair, and face. My nails are painted a brown-green, and after that, Daymon works on painting my legs to look like a tree.

They go up to the middle of my thigh, and he begins to dry them. "I don't need to do most of your arms, you'll have fingerless gloves that go up most of your arm."

I don't have a way to answer to him, because my makeup is being done virtually the same way. I can't mess up her artwork.

My hair is being put up in a bun, but it's messy, though I know that's the point. I think she's putting dark green and brown sparkles in my hair. I think they're going for tree again, but not quite like ways they've done in the past.

They finish after about two hours, and leave me to wait for my main stylist. I sit down in a different chair, making sure not to mess up the makeup. Then, I begin to wait for my stylist.

**District 1**

**Rolando Convery**

After my stylist finishes up my outfit, I look at myself in the mirror. This outfit is great. It'll make my good looks stand out even more.

I have on a simple black suit, but most of it is encrusted with shining gems. Each on is different, and appears to emit its own light, not just reflections. I have a couple small ones on my face, and they look like they're embedded in my cheeks. My hair is messy, but it looks good.

She has me go to the stables, and I make my way down there, running into Carmen along the way. I smile and weak, and she smiles back. Maybe I'm finally getting to her...

Carmen rests a hand on my shoulder. She looks like me, but in a dress, and her hair is pulled up. "Let's go dazzle them."

We head into the stables, which are far nicer than what you would think. They're also huge, with a large open hallway of sorts for the chariots. The horses live in stalls all around, and there's not much of a mess in the middle.

We're some of the later ones, because our stylists aren't awful. Mine, Jewell, was very dramatic, and quite funny. She was also very pretty, and quite taken by my charm. She flirted back a bit, though she probably wasn't supposed to.

We go to stand in our chariot, and I look around, taking in the competition. The Careers are obviously someone to watch out for, especially bebecause we won't be allies this year. I turn my attention to District 2. They're dressed up as fierce stone warriors, but they don't look big and bulky. In fact, they both look lithe, and very dangerous. Especially Sertorious, he may not look the strongest, but he's smart, and this outfit makes him seem smart.

District 3 is dressed up in basically normal black outfits, the girl- Zenna?- in a cute, but somewhat flirty black dress, and her partner is in a skin tight, all black suit. They have pulsing, multicolored cords in their outfits, wrapping around them. It really demonstrates their specialty, while not looking like total fools. I love being in District 1, because you're rigged to look fabulous and get some of the most sponsors.

Zenna is flirting with Sertorious, who seems to be playing along with it, to an extent. I can tell he's not really into her, he seems too tense for it. His muscles were a bit more pronounced, but he managed to keep a smile on his face.

District 4 is dressed up like a mermaids and a fisherman. Swan is lying on her side, and she has a green, scaly mermaids tail. Her exposed abdomen is decorated with swirling green patterns. Her makeup is enchanting, she looks gorgeous. I wouldn't mind hitting on her, if it wasn't for her eyes. They held something more dangerous in them.

Colton is shirtless, and he's riding the horses. The whole chariot is designed to look like a net, like he caught Swan. He lookes very tanned and muscular, and I know he'll attract a lot of women. I hope I can do the same...

District 5 has on more skin tight black suits, and it has little molecules all over it. Only the girl is there, and she looks fairly pretty. However, these outfits aren't going to get them many sponsors.

I want to walk over there, but I decide not to yet.

District 6 won't get any sponsors. They're wearing boring train conductor outfits, and I see the girl heading toward the girl from 5. They're not very flattering at all. I'm so glad I'm not them. My incredibly dashing looks would be put to waste.

District 7 actually looks pretty good. Well, the girl does. The boy from 5 is talking to her, and she looks fairly uncomfortable, though. She's dressed as a tree, but she isn't wearing a tree costume. It's almost like camouflage, and a pretty dress. The boy is a lumberjack, I think, but he's not as good looking as most of the boys are that try to pull that off. He looks fairly scrawny, and has a sneer on his face.

District 8 is decent for once. They're dressed in togas, one made of curtains, the other made of silk. They both look elegant, but easily overshadowed.

District 9 is simply wheat, again. They do that most years.

District 10 are a cowboy and a cowgirl, with cow print vests. They're very matchy-matchy, which they don't seem to enjoy too much. Their outfits will be easily overshadowed, but they're not the worst.

District 11 has green outfits, with leaf patterns. There's some red balls on their torsos and in the girl's hair. It's resembling the orchards they work in. The outfits actually look decent. They might get sponsors for once.

And, of course, District 12 is miners. Their stylists need to retire. I've heard the head one has been working for 45 years! He needs to retire, and take his horribly simple ideas with him. I'm so glad I get good costumes.

Several people are running around, getting tributes back to their chariots. "Thirty seconds until launch!" One calls frantically as the last tribute gets on their chariot.

With a lurch, our chariot starts, and heads toward the heart of the Capital, where the citizens of Panem are anxiously awaiting our arrival.

**District 10**

**Mason Goldenburg**

I sigh as the District 1 chariot goes out to screams. My outfit isn't creative at all. I also have to help my partner, Jenna. She gets light-headed so often, I'm practically holding her up the whole time.

The Catitol goes crazy when we finally go out. Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7 have been favorites so far. Our outfits may not be the best, but they love how I'm caring for her like this. They don't realize it's mainly out of duty to our district.

We arrive at the Circle, and face our president. She gives us all a big smile. I prepare to zone out, and think back on simpler times.

"Hello, Panem! As you've noticed, I haven't yet announced the group's for our Quarter Quell." I sigh, and I lean an arm on the front bar of the chariot.

"The first group will be Cell Demens, Sertorius Mason, Zenna Gates, and Elena Adams." She looks especially proud of that group, but I don't think she even though of groups. She had one of her minions do that.

The four tribute's eye each other warily. Sertorius is calculating something, Zenna looks ecstatic, and keeps eying Sertorius, Cell is grinning at Elena, and Elena just looks uncomfortable. I wonder how that's going to go. I just hope my group is better.

"Next, our second group is Carmen Alvarez, Amber Smith, Joseph Parace, and Ashburn Saku." She looks out at the tributes, smiling.

The two girls seem to be sizing each other up. They seem happy, or at least somewhat please with each other. Joseph just silently sneers at them, before looking back up at President Scarlet, his nose up in the air. Ashburn seems to be sizing the others up. He looks smart, and I wouldn't forget him.

President Scarlet's perfectly manicured, blood red nails switch notecards to the next group. "Group three is Rolando Convery, Arianna Brael, Peony Lockheart, and Donnie Crew."

Rolando grins, probably because he got two cute girls. Donnie quietly observes the three of them, and the girls look at each other. They don't appear to be familiar with each other at all.

"Our fourth group will be Colton Ridge, Cambric Dimity, Mason Goldenburg, and Jenna Aberforth."

I look at my three new allies. Jenna will obviously need taking care of, but I think Cambric has a spark to her. Colton will obviously try to be in the lead, and control the rest of us. I'll have to lol out for Jenna, though...

I help her stand taller, putting a firm hand under her elbow. She leans into me for support.

"The fifth group will be consisted of Flora Genastre, Howard Roped, Bloom Galloway, and Sam Martin." She turns to the side, and clears her throat.

Flora looks around at her allies, simply curious. Funny, both of the girl's have floral names. I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers to put that in as some sort of joke. The boys look a bit weaker, but their group could survive.

"The sixth and final group will be Swanndel Waverly, Eloise Falcon, Cress Alexander, and James Pyro." She smiles widely, pleased at what her minions have come up with.

Swanndel is glaring at the three of them, but begins smiling slightly after a moment. She doesn't seem particularly stable to me... Eloise seems emotionless, and Cress looks worried. The weird kid from 12, James, looks nervous.

President Scarlet taps her mike slightly. "Thank you for watching, Panem, and be sure to root for your favorite tributes!" She smiles again, before walking off with a short woman. I think she's the head gamemaker.

Our chariots wheel around, and we head back to the tribute center. Tomorrow is the first day of training, and I have to be ready...

**Okay! A bit shorter than I would've liked, but it'll work. I'm updating again! This is your Christmas present, because I'm on vacation from Friday through the day before Christmas Eve, so not much writing time.**

**Thank you for actually giving me reviews, even though I don't deserve them! Please tell me what you think, and your thoughts on the groups!**


End file.
